powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Asian Dragon Physiology
The ability to use the abilities of Asian Dragons. Variation of Dragon Physiology. Also Called * Chinese Dragon Mimicry/Physiology * Eastern Dragon Mimicry/Physiology * Long/Loong/Lung Mimicry/Physiology * Oriental Dragon Mimicry/Physiology * Tatsu Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user is or has the ability to take on the form of Asian Dragon typically portrayed as long, scaled, wingless serpentine creatures with four legs with features of several (traditionally nine) different animals. They symbolize potent and auspicious powers, particularly control over water, rainfall, hurricanes, and floods, and are also symbols of power, strength, and good luck. They also have an extended range of supernatural powers, changing size or form (most are able to take human shape), fly among the clouds or hide in water, form clouds, turn into water, change color as an ability to blend in with their surroundings as an effective form of camouflage or glow in the dark. Unlike western dragons, oriental dragons are usually part of spirit-community (if they aren't spirits themselves), either living with others of their kind and/or with a court of spirits. They have close connection to Celestial authorities and have often their own fieldoms to govern, typically a river, lake, or other body of water. Applications *Atmospheric Adaptation *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Dermal Armor/Scale Manifestation *Elemental Breath *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability or Supernatural Durability **Enhanced Endurance or Supernatural Endurance **Enhanced Intelligence or Supernatural Intelligence **Enhanced Strength or Supernatural Strength **Enhanced Senses or Supernatural Senses ***Enhanced Vision or Supernatural Vision *Fear Masking/Fearlessness *Flight *Magic Resistance/Magic Immunity *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Prehensile Tail *Omnilingualism *Shapeshifting **Camouflage **Elasticity **Human Disguise **Malleable Anatomy **Size Manipulation *Thermal Resistance Variations *Regenerative Healing Factor *Spirit Physiology *Water Manipulation *Weather Manipulation Types of Asian Dragons See also Classical Asian dragons *'Chinese Dragon Physiology' *'Japanese dragon/Ryū Physiology' *'Korean dragon Physiology' *'Vietnamese dragon/Rồng/Long Physiology' Limitations *As a part of Celestial Hierarchy, most users have superiors and duties to fulfill. *Iron is allergenic to dragons. Associations *Chinese Deity Physiology *Shinto Deity Physiology *Snake Physiology *Yokai Physiology Known Users See Also: Dragons Up the Yin Yang. Gallery Mushu Stock Art.png|Mushu (Disney's Mulan) Luong Lao Shi (American Dragon Jake Long) dragon form.gif|Luong Lao Shi (American Dragon: Jake Long), in his dragon form. Loa-ke-pa.png|Ke-Pa (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) BlueDragonInfobox.png|Blue Dragon (Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny) Jindiao_Dragon_form.png|Jindiao (Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny) The Evil Dragon (Aladdin The Animated Series) profile.jpg|Zin and Zang (Aladdin The Animated Series), as the Evil Dragon... The Good Dragon (Aladdin The Animated Series) profile.jpg|...and the Good Dragon. Azure Dragon H.png|Azure Dragon (Valkyrie Crusade) Shenron.png|Shenron (Dragon Ball series) has the power to grant the person who summons him three wishes if all seven dragon balls are collected. Dragon Momonosuke.jpeg|Kozuki Momonosuke (One Piece) ate an artificial Devil Fruit that gave him the power to turn into an Asian dragon. Kaido's Dragon Form.png|Kaido (One Piece) can turn into an enormous eastern dragon. Kiryu_Kazuma_Ouryu_design.png|An Eastern Dragon Shao-Lao, the Undying Marvel comics.jpg|Shao-Lao, the Undying (Marvel Comics) Forest dragon.jpg|Forest Dragons (The Last Dragon) are a species of dragon native to the bamboo forests of Asia. Huanglongmon.jpg|Huanglongmon (Digimon) Ryu (Monster Girl Encyclopedia).jpg|Ryu (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Otohime (Monster Girl Encyclopedia).jpg|Otohime (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) anyu humandragon.png|An Yu (PJ Masks) in both her human and dragon forms Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers